They Took Us From Our Homes
by BobWhite
Summary: One works for the 15th. The other works for Don Eppes. Two sisters are about to end up fighting for the right to live. Pls R&R 2 find out more. Some other crossovers with Stargate might happen, haven't figured that out yet.


**Full Summary:**

Based off of the movie 'Red Dawn'. What would happen if favorite characters from different shows converged in Toronto to fight the ultimate battle? How does the 15th react to the FBI showing up on there doorstep with tanks, trucks and anything that can be used as a weapon? How do those trying to survive fight for there freedom once again? Who invaded Canada & North America to begin with? Will more than just the FBI show up to help the people of Toronto? And will the combined efforts of Americans and Canadians finally drive out the invaders?

**Always Ready:**

**FBI Field Office: LA:**

Don and the team were in the WAR room finishing up a case when one of the newer agents walked in. She looked like she had just gotten the worst news possible and yet seemed not to care what people thought of her. She wore something that looked like it was out of a sci-fi movie. The news she brought with her, it turns out, was nothing anyone wanted to hear. She was leaving for Toronto after getting a call from her father who had a cabin in the mountains around Toronto. Something to do with someone attacking Toronto and getting away with it.

She was leaving and wanted to know if anyone was coming with her. She had a bag full of weapons in her trunk and was headed up as soon as possible. She already had enough food to last months in her truck as well and could do with whatever help she could get. Don and the team opted to going with her, taking whatever they could find. In fact, it wasn't until Lt. Walker & Ian Edgerton walked in and confirming the new agents story that they opted to going with. There was no way they were going to stand by and watch another country that was so close to them get obliterated for no good reason.

Carly hadn't been in the FBI long. In fact, she had just transferred over from a classified section of the military. She had wanted to be on the home front if anything was needed of her. Now that she was back, she could definitely help her father out of what was going on. Everyone that was going got ready with whatever they would need. Weapons were stockpiled into armored cars and whatever the FBI could get there hands on. People around the city had heard what had happened in Canada and knew that it was only a matter of time before something this bad happened to them as well. Military personnel around the country were getting ready to head up to Canada.

Carly made a few phone calls while at the field office and by the time everyone was ready, her calls had been heard. The roads were clear and those going with her to Toronto followed her vehicle out of the city and through the streets of LA and then onto the highway and over the freeways and towards Toronto. This was going to be the biggest fight back that anyone had seen in a long, long time. No way in hell were Americans going to let Canadians get there ass kicked for doing nothing at all. So far, America hadn't been attacked and if they could get forces into Canada before the boarders were blocked off, the better.

America was pissed and they had every right to be. But the question still remained: How were those in Toronto and other Canadian cities fairing and were any of the citizens fighting back at all?

**15th District: Toronto, Canada:**

Toni knew that her sister was coming from LA. Her father had called from there cabin in the mountains around Toronto and told her that she was coming with reinforcements and that they should be there by the middle of the next day. Growing up in a family that was always surrounded by guns, she learned at an early age to always be prepared, no matter what the situation was. She hadn't been at work when she'd gotten the call. She had been at home. She drove her truck into work and made sure that she was able to park in the Barn before getting out and heading into the building.

Her father had taught her and her sister Carly that you should always have a gun on you, no matter how big or small. The whole back of her truck was full of weapons she had pulled out of her safe and made sure were safe in the truck before putting in all the food and water she could find in her house and then headed for the station. When she walked in with her bag of guns all the officers were looking at her like she was crazy. They asked why she hadn't stayed at her house where it was safe. She answered flatly: her house wasn't any safer than the precinct was. Besides, they looked like they could use the guns she had with her.

She told Best that reinforcements were on there way up from LA and that her sister and friends would be stopping by the barn before heading on, towards the mountains. When asked why reinforcements were heading to the mountains, it was a simple question to answer: that's where there father lived and maintained a very sturdy and reinforced cabin in which was stocked with over 20,000 guns and weapons. They would hold the fort down from there and journey down every day, taking back the city block by block. There was no way neighbors didn't stand up for those in trouble. Besides, reinforcements meant FBI, CIA and military personnel.


End file.
